


Emergence

by IamDannyboi



Series: Inheritance Cycle(fan additions) [1]
Category: Eragon (2006)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragon Riders, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Inheritance, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDannyboi/pseuds/IamDannyboi
Summary: Ayda, daughter of Vanr was born in Ellesméra about 50 years after Eragon and Saphira left Alagaësia. 30 years henceforth one of the eggs safeguarded by the Varden and the elves hatches for her, allowing her to be the second älfa Rider since Galbatorix's fall. Arya Dröttning begins her training with the assistance of Glaedr from his Eldunarí. After learning the basics, she is sent off to the land Eragon now waits in for the new Riders to commence their training with him and the other Eldunarí. Follow Ayda on her adventures with her violet dragon Erolith as they train to uphold the Rider's beliefs and values.





	Emergence

A/N

 

Welcome to _Emergence_! The (non-canon) fifth book in Christopher Paolini's popular  _Inheritance Cycle._ This tale continues the story from the point of view of a new Dragon Rider who joins Eragon in the lands he has taken root upon in order to train the new generation of Riders. Ayda the elf, daughter of Vanr; Hedrogar the dwarf, daughter of Orik and Hevdra; and Khohgrez grandson of Nar Garzhvog (the Urgal war-chief and Kull) all-new Riders embark on the journey to the Lands Beyond to complete their training. There they find Eragon and Saphira waiting for them as well as the remaining Eldunarí and Dragon eggs. Where will their journey begin? What happened to Murtagh? Where will everything end, if indeed it does? Is Eragon  _truly_ destined to never again return to Alagaësia? Or does fate have something else in mind? Read to find out more(this is a work in progress and chapter updates will be slow)


End file.
